ThE fOoTbAlL GaMe
by Mt DeW MaKeS yOu HyPeR
Summary: The B.A.H.S Band gets ready for the first game of the season. It doesn't sound as corny as the Summery!! Please Review!!!!


ThE fOoTbAlL gAmE  
  
The mist of exictment filled the air as we awaited our first game of the year. We counted down the hours until there were no hours left, let alone minutes!! We all were exicted and yet scared at the same time because of the tension. We ran our field show many times to perfect it.  
  
Finally, after a month of eagerness, the first week of High School and the first football game began. We were all nervous when we got to the High School. The Majorettes and Gaurd weren't exactly our band's type of players and we were all nervous that they were going to make us look terrible out there!!  
  
We walked to the busses and most of the band was packed on bus 2,(mostly the older students with some 7th and 8th graders). We sang our Drum Majors Theme song and finaly we reached Redstone Field. We slowley got our instruments out and got our plumes. Soon we walked down to the pit,(Where we warm up. It's really a PIT!LOL). We quickley played the warm ups and The Battle Hymn. Soon we were lining up on the side lines. We all were standing in detail waiting for the last words we'd hear from any of the band members before we'd march onto the field.  
  
"Band Atent hut!"The Drum Major yelled.  
  
We all stood straight up and waited for the Cadence to start. Soon we were walking onto Redstone field. We were in our three lines. (Saxes, Trumpets, Trombones in the front...Percussion in the middle....Flutes and Claranets in the back). We all walked out to the field playing the Battle Hymn and the Anouncer Anouncing, "Please rise, And Gentlemen take off your hats as the Brownsville Area Marching Band Plays the National Anthem and please ramain standing for the Alma Mater. As Toni May sings."  
  
The Drum Major gave us Prep Horns up and we started to play. It felt wierd playing infront of people for the first time. Soon it was Prep Drop and we were Getting ready to play our Alma Mater.  
  
We were given Prep Horns up and we started to play and Toni sang;  
  
Alma Mater now we sing to thee,  
  
Hear our Voices blend in our pledge,  
  
Let us Honor thee in future Days,  
  
And Reward you with our deeds,  
  
Loyal we will be,  
  
Faith we pledge to thee,  
  
Now we bid Fair Well to thee!  
  
BROWNSVILLE AREA!  
  
BROWNSVILLE AREA,  
  
Alma Mater to thee we sing!  
  
BROWNSVILLE AREA!  
  
BROWNSVILLE AREA,  
  
Alma Mater to thee we sing,  
  
To Thee we sing!!!  
  
We hit our Prep drop and soon we were playing our Victory March and Marching down the field getting ready for Rockey. Now we were in two lines in witch the drums joined our line. The football players walked out onto the field. They stood there and as we started playing Rockey they ran through the band and ripped the banner that the Cheerleaders had. We soon were marching off the field playing our Victory song. We walked into the stands and sat down.  
  
Before we knew it, it was the time we were nervous about. It was time for our first field show. As we stood in detail and waited for the other band to finish there show we were scared and yet excited. We watched the other band and they beguin taps as we started Cadience.  
  
We stoped in out spots on the 50. We marched out into a V shape, Then, into a X shape, Soon while in a Triangular shape and then we were in the arrow above arrow. We got our Prep drop for our first song((Rock and Roll All Night Long)).  
  
We got our prep horns up for I'm a Believer. As most of the band marched backward into an arc the Majorettes placed themselves in there positions and we made our was back and near the end we marched into a straight line across the field. We got our Prep Drop as we stood proudly in Attention.  
  
We got our Prep Horns up for Cheesebuger in Paradise and soon there were 1 square with two quarter of squares around it. The Trumpets Marched out infront for there solo as the rest of the band haulted. We soon walked and formed a square box and we got a quick prep drop.  
  
All to soon it was time to play the song that we had the most trouble with, You Shock Me All Night Long. We Got our Prep Horns up and we marched into an expanding block with the Majorettes, Gaurd and jr.High Cheerleaders in the middle. We soon moved forward to the front hash in a half of a square shape. We finished the song and we marched off the field in taps.  
  
We walked to our stands and sat. Before we knew it the game was over and we marched over to our bus. And we sat down in our seats and soon we were going back to our High School. You could tell the band was very happy with themselves. We both marched a good field show and we sounded really good. The Football team had something to celebrate also, for they came back with a victory.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~I hope that was good!!!!! This is the first fic I finished....Sorry if I spelled anything wrong.....I'll write a 2nd Chapter if you want me to!! Maybe even a 3rd and 4th!!! Ok...Just Review!!~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
